


Bittersweet

by AliceAngel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fanart, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAngel/pseuds/AliceAngel
Summary: @alwaysaliceangel Tumblr
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Bittersweet

What happens when there is bad communication, misunderstanding, jealousy and confusion? Those who do not know how to deal with it because it is a new experience; they cry, get angry, cry or maybe worst: fight. Sometimes not everything is _flowers and honeys_ ; it is also _sour and bitter._

**Author's Note:**

> @alwaysaliceangel Tumblr


End file.
